


oh, wonderful rain

by Abzander



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rain, Smut, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abzander/pseuds/Abzander
Summary: Its around 10:50pm and its raining. Angel has a day off and Husk doesn't feel like working. Why not fuck?
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 12





	oh, wonderful rain

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the angel husk piece I've been promising. I really hope you all like it!

A rainy night is a rare sight in hell but always a welcome one. Its a nice break form all the stabbing, swearing and killing one has to come to terms with. It made the underworld fell a bit safer and smaller. Angel Dust was thankful that he had a day off to enjoy the rain but he always wants someone to enjoy it with him. His mind immediately went to Husk to be the perfect rain companion . Him and Husk has a friends with benefits thing going on so maybe he could get him to fuck him and stay to cuddle.

"Hey husky~"

"What?" Husk responded in gruff manner.

"Do ya wanna go upstairs and fool around a lil'?"

"Not right now, I'm working"

"I think sittin' on ya ass and drinking is job you can do in bed"

"nrrghh.......... Fuck it, why not" Husk mumbled as he got up and followed Angel upstairs with a bottle in his hand .

"see, that's a good boy" Angel said as he kissed Husk on the head.

"nuhhg piss off."

Angel unlocked his door to his room and went in then Husk followed. Angel jumped on the bed and Husk closed the door.

"So....uh, what do you want to do?" Husk asked

" Well, I can suck ya dick."

"y-yeah, that sounds great".

Husk got on to Angel's bed and laid down presenting his crotch to Angel. Angel then got lower on the bed so that he was in between Husk's thighs and started to play with Husk's sheath. The tip of husk's cock peaked out with a bead of pre-cum coming out of the slit. Angel Took his index finger and wiggled it on the head. Husk grunted a almost animalistic grunt that sent shivers down Angel's spine. He then took his index finger and stuck it in his mouth to savor the flavor of Husk's pre-cum.

"Mmmh... taste like whiskey."

"Yeah, well i drink so much of the shit my whole blood stream should taste like whiskey." he said as he took a swig from his bottle 

Angel giggled. He loved how husk softened up when they were alone. It made they're little romps feel a little bit..... Special. Angel was pulled away from thought as Husk's erection was now at full mast. He grabbed the shaft and gave a few good strokes before putting it in his mouth. He sucked around the shaft flicking the little barbs on Husk's cock.

"ahhh.... Fuck that's it. Mmmhhh good boy" Husk said as he rubbed angel's head.

There was something so soothing about this situation. The soft pitter patter of rain, the soft silk bedding he rested on, Husk's praises it just made Angel melt. Angel then deepthroated Husk's cock. Husk let out a guttural moan that made Angel incredibly aroused. He then started to bob his head lavishing the undeside of the cock with drool from his tongue. He took the cock somehow even deeper into his throat and gagged. He held his head there for little, just enjoying the sensation of Husk's girthy and large cock in his throat. He liked the feel of Husk's pricks slightly scratching the back of his throat. He didn't know why he just did. Husk put his hand on Angle's check and guided him off of his cock.

"Jesus, sweetheart. You trying to make your self sick?"

Angel started to nuzzle Husk's cock " I want to be a good boy for you daddy."

He said as he kissed and licked Husk's throbbing cock. Husk let out a gruff chuckle

" You are being a very good boy tonight." He said as he stroked the skin under Angel's eye.

"Thank ya daddy" Angel said as he crawled up to husk and kissed him on the lips.

"yes, a very good boy" Husk said as he pressed closer to angels lips. The idea of Husk calling him a good boy excited Angel. He does the whole daddy kink shtick with a bunch of his clients. being called a "good boy" by his clients was just a meaningless title nothing more. But with Husk he wanted to be a good boy, he wanted to be validated, he wanted.....him. All the pieces fell into Angel's lap that second. He wanted to be with Husk, he loved Husk. Angel began to go red faced and stopped kissing Husk and looked away.

"what's wrong, sweetheart?" Husk said as he took a claw and tilted Angel's head towards him.

"I..I...." Angel took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Angel countiued to take deep breaths. "Do you wanna take a minute to calm down?" Husk said confessed. He had never seen Angel get like this before. All flustered and red faced. From his line of work he assumed that being flustered wasn't possible. Angel took Husk's hand and cupped his check into Husk's hand.

"I...I think I love you."

Husk looked shocked. "A-are you being serious?"

"Yes." Angel said as he buried his face in Husk's neck fluff.

Husk then dug Angel's face out from his fluff and kissed him endearingly. "I umm... love you too."

Angel looked up at him like a beaten, lost and sick dog " you...you do?"

Husk kissed Angel on the forehead "mmmh hmmm" Husk hummed in a reassuring manner

Tears began to stream down Angel's face. He again buried his face in Husk neck fluff. Husk then rested his hand on Angel. 

"Hey Angel

"what?" he sniffled.

" I don't want sound like an asshole or something. But do you still want to fuck?"

Angel took a deep breath and lifted his head from Husk's neck fluff. "yeah."

"Okay, good" Husk said as he kissed his check. " lay down on your back" Husk said.

"yes daddy"

" now, do you want lube or no lube."

" lube please."

"Okay." Husk said as he grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed side table and slicked his cock up. Husk lined himself up with Angel's hole.

"you ready?"

"yes daddy" Angel said erotic excitement beaming through his body.

Husk then plunged his cock as deep as possible into Angel's asshole.

"OH-uhhfmmm" Angel moaned.

Husk leaned down on top of Angel and kissed him. 

"f-fuck it feels so good, daddy"

Husk stopped kissing Angel just to look at him. 

"God fuck you're pretty, you know that?"

"Thank you, daddy"

"I mean it. So fucking gorgeous."

Angel started to tear up. He felt like for the first time in forever he was safe. 

"H-husk?"

"yeah"

"Start thrusting, please."

Husk began to slowly pull out then slam back into Angel's tight ass.

"mmmhh, fuck, feels so fucking good" Husk said as he ran his fingers down Angel's waist.

Angel started to moan. Not one of his fake pornstar moans but a real moan.

Husk cock then scrapped Angel's prostate. As Angel started to moan Husk leaned down and kissed Angel as he moaned, swallowing his moans. Husk leaned up and put Angel's legs on his shoulders so he could fuck angel as fast as he could. Angel began to feel himself about to cum. "D-daddy I'm about to cum" In response Husk again leaned down and bit onto Angels neck and trusted a few more times until he came. Angel cummed, the felling of being filled with cum pulling him over the edge. Husk pulled his dick out of angel's ass with a grunt. He then laid down next to Angel. Angel then cuddled to Husk's chest fluff. "you really did mean what you said" Angel asked "about what?" "loving me" "of course I do sweetheart" Husk said as he kissed angel on the forehead The both relaxed as they listened to the rain shortly before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my story. Criticism is always allowed and welcomed so please, if you have any grammatical corrections or any issues with my writing style or story then please leave a comment


End file.
